memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Resurrection/Ep.2: Augments
'Synopsis' This continues after Daniel Rogers ordered the Leviathon to an uncharted planet in the Alpha Quadrant ---- Captain's Log: Captain's Log Stardate 2255.61, Starfleet command has ordered the USS Leviathon to investigate an uncharted planet which has been discovered within the Alpha Quadrant. We are there in order to ensure colonization of the planet, but before we are to be sure that the planet surface is secure for further colonization. ---- 'Chapter 1' Act 1: The Augments (On the planet's surface.) Daniel: Alright fan out, see if you can find anything or anyone. Go in teams of 2 and establish a 15 meter radius. Anything you find, contact me immediately. (The away team stayed in teams of 2 and investigated the terrain of the 15 meter radius Daniel ordered for. It was then that Mr. Chernov and T'Rin contacted the brave Captain.) T'Rin: T'Rin to Captain Rogers. Daniel: Go ahead. T'Rin: Captain we've found 2 humans, a male and female. Unconscious, request permission to have them transported to the ship. Daniel: Granted. Have Dr. McGivers have them screened for any known foreign bacteria as well. We don't want to risk some viral agent getting on board. T'Rin: Yes sir (The crew were then transported aboard the Leviathon along with the unconscious bodies.) Act 2: Orbit ---- Captain's Log: Captain's Log Supplemental. Our recent investigation of an undiscovered planet within the Alpha Quadrant has led to the away teams discovery of 2 humans unconscious on the planet's surface. One human is a male, accompanied by a female. It is uncertain as to if they are hostile or not, however I intend to not take any chances. ---- (Daniel arrives at sickbay.) Daniel: Doctor, what have we got? McGivers: Well they are still unconscious but I've given them something that will arouse them within 2-3 hours. The only thing is that these humans don't appear to be normal, in fact they are like the Augments encountered over 80 years ago by James Kirk. Daniel: Like Khan Noonien Singh. McGivers: Yes sir, in fact I'm certain that they are because they are healing at an extraordinary rate thanks to my shot. Never the less though, they are Augments. Daniel: I see. Doctor I'm going to post a few guards around in case anything happens. McGivers: Yes sir Daniel: I'd like a report on their status every 5 minutes. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. McGivers: Yes sir (Daniel headed to his quarters in order to get a little r & r. He was with Sarah who he was making love to for a bit. It was then that he was contacted by McGivers.) McGivers: Sickbay to Captain Rogers. (Daniel grabbed his combadge and activated it.) Daniel: Rogers here McGivers: Captain, you better get down here right away. I've got a couple here who are eager to know where they are? Daniel: On my way. (Daniel and Sarah got ready and headed to sickbay.) Act 3: Questions & Answers (Daniel and Sarah arrived at Sickbay where the Augments were awake after a few hours.) Daniel: Captain Daniel Rogers, commanding the USS Leviathon. Male Augment: Nice to meet you captain, I am Abhiraja Singh. Female Augment: I am his wife Aindri Singh. Daniel: As in Khan Noonien Singh? Aindri: Abhiraja's father. He's dead? Daniel: No, just in custody. Abhiraja: I see Category:Star Trek: Resurrection Category:Fan Series Category:Articles by the user Mr.Secord